Luna azul
by Lu Lein
Summary: Podía tener un día a una y a otra, pero Hinata nunca se iba. Era como un fantasma que siempre estaba pegado en mi espalda. Y no es porque me aferre a que solo sea Hinata, es porque en cada chica la veo a ella, por siempre. No puede irse. Ahora es como algo que vive entre mis venas. No puedo tenerla. Ni siquiera puedo tocarla. ¿Por qué ella es así? No logro entenderlo.


**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Con dedicación especial para **Diana Marcela-Akemi** que me pidió un kakahina de entre las imágenes que tengo en mi Facebook (donde si están atentos pueden ganar fics de mi parte si participan en las actividades sumamente esporádicas que hago). Diana, ojalá que te guste el fic porque es con amor para ti.

Nos vemos en las notas finales donde te espero para echarnos el chisme, porque hace mucho tiempo que no aparezco por este lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Luna azul**

 **Por Lu Lein**

 **L** levaba como diez minutos contemplando el teclado con suma concentración. Los ojos lilas de la joven se hicieron pequeños, como queriendo desaparecer ese pequeño recuadro de plástico. ¿Por qué tenían que estar las letras todas revueltas? ¿Dónde estaba la tecla que convertía las letras en mayúsculas? Esto era peor que un examen de Ibiki Morino. ¿Cómo pasaba espacio entre párrafos? Tal vez debió haber aceptado las tutorías de Hanabi.

—Vas a destruir ese pobre teclado con la mirada.

Ese burlón era Kakashi. Hinata se sintió sorprendida y volteó hacia atrás, el hombre de cabello plata estaba observándola cercanamente detrás suyo, inclinado hacia ella para mirar la pantalla del ordenador, incluso podía sentir la respiración de Kakashi en su hombro.

—¿Cómo puedes hacer reportes con esta cosa? —Se quejó visiblemente estresada —. Llevo media hora intentando poner mayúsculas. Ninguna tecla funciona.

—A ver, dulce, tú díctame o no vamos a terminar esto nunca. —Le palmeó los hombros en señal de que se levantara y Hinata lo dejó pasar a la silla rápidamente para quitarse de ese martirio llamado computadora. Desde que la tecnología llegó a Konoha poco a poco algunos se adaptaron a ella, otros no tanto.

Hinata le dictó su reporte de misión y después le ayudó a Kakashi a redactar el suyo (casi en su totalidad, por cierto) hasta que todo estuvo listo para enviarlo por correo electrónico al actual Hokage, que ahora pedía todo por e-mail para fastidio de muchos, entre ellos los Hyuga.

—¿Vamos a tomar algo? ¿Un té, un pastel, sake?

—¿Sake? —Hinata se rió mientras guardaba sus cosas en una mochila. Estaba en una de las oficinas de la torre Hokage y lo único que deseaba era ir a ver el huerto que había hecho para verificar que todo estuviera bien —. Tengo que regresar a casa cuanto antes. —Se colgó la mochila al hombro.

—¿Por qué nunca quieres salir conmigo? Solo vamos como amigos, no tiene nada de malo. —Kakashi la siguió por los pasillos, caminando tras ella.

Kakashi no entendía el rechazo de Hinata. Era cierto que él era mucho mayor, pero ya antes se había sabido que mantuvo una relación con Genma Shiranui y luego hasta con Ibiki Morino, pero ahora estaba soltera y ya había pasado un año así. El Hatake realmente quería salir con ella. La había conocido mejor durante una serie de misiones que hicieron juntos en el último par de años, habían hablado y congeniado, tenían muchos gustos en común y aun así ella siempre le decía que no, no, y no. Sasuke le había dicho que Hinata era una chica difícil, Naruto que era una persona muy amable, Sakura que no se rindiera y Yamato… bueno él solo se rio a carcajadas de Kakashi. Pero Hinata ya había salido con dos personas de la generación de Kakashi y eso era algo que le confundía mucho. ¿Por qué con los demás sí y con él no?

—Es que tengo cosas qué hacer. —Se justificó Hinata bajando rápidamente las escaleras sin poner mucha atención en su acompañante.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con esas cosas?

Hinata volteó a verlo sorprendida, con las cejas enarcadas.

—Usted debe ir a su departamento a descansar, hemos tenido una misión muy desgastante. —Le ordenó con dulzura.

—Hinata —Se apresuró a ponerse frente a ella para impedirle el paso —, dime por qué no quieres salir conmigo, de verdad necesito saberlo. ¿Qué es lo que no tengo?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Sonrió nerviosa e incómoda —. ¿Es enserio?

—¡Claro que es enserio! —Le aseguró un tanto enojado de que ella no lo tomara con la debida seriedad. Cuantas chicas no le coqueteaban y estarían dispuestas a todo con tal de estar con él, y precisamente a la que quería para hacer de todo ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta. ¡A veces Hinata le parecía tan fastidiosa!

La Hyuga lo observaba y luego desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla. Se mordía el labio nerviosamente sin saber qué decir, ideando algo qué contestar, y ese sencillo acto hacía que Kakashi sintiera el gran impulso de abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla. ¡Cuantas veces había soñado que la besaba! Tenía que conformarse simplemente con sueños.

—Vamos, Hinata, no es tan difícil. No soy tu tipo, o soy demasiado mayor, o no me quieres por ser el sensei de Naruto…

—Nada de eso. Es que… no puedo creer que… ¿yo le… —Comenzó a ponerse muy sonrojada y a jugar con sus manos; entrelazándolas. De repente ya no quería estar ahí.

—¿Que tu me gustas? ¡Hinata, me encantas! —gritó tomándola por los hombros y diciéndole en su cara.

La joven abrió grandes los ojos ante la sorpresa.

—No sé por qué te sorprende si siempre te lo he dicho.

—Sí, pero yo pensé que era…

—¿Broma? ¿Coqueteo?

—Que solo estaba aburrido.

—¡Ay, Hina! —Puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio —, déjame adivinar. Kiba y Shino te dijeron que yo te decía todo esto porque estaba aburrido, ¿correcto?

—En realidad me lo han dicho casi todos en Konoha. —confesó sintiéndose mal consigo misma por ser tan grosera, pero no podía ser menos honesta justo ahora que tenía a Kakashi enfrente. Kakashi empalideció de inmediato con ojos de persona muerta siendo absorbido por un aura de oscuridad. ¡¿Todos estaban en su contra o qué?!

—Y tú lo creíste. —musitó con un hilito de voz muy finito.

—¡Oh, lo siento, no sé por qué estoy diciendo esto! —Se preocupó intentando imaginar alguna forma de animarlo.

—No, está bien que seas honesta. Me gusta. —Recomponiéndose estuvo más serio, analizando la situación como adulto que era. ¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes? Por supuesto. Kakashi se la pasaba diciéndole elogios a Hinata, "Buenos días, hermosa", "Buenas tardes, linda", "Buenas noches, preciosa", probablemente el mismo número de estrellas en el cielo era el mismo número de veces que le había dicho "hermosa" en estos últimos años. Pero Hinata siempre reaccionaba de la misma forma, una sonrisita amable (ni siquiera tímida) y un atento y formal "Gracias". Siempre hermética. Esa era Hinata. Nunca dejaba entrar a nadie. Nadie después de Naruto, Ibiki o Genma, nunca más. Seguro que todos los aldeanos al oírlo le decían a Hinata cosas como "Ni te creas de Kakashi" o "A él solo le gusta jugar con las chicas", "Así les dice a TOOOOOODAS".

"Debe ser mi fama que me precede", pensó Kakashi con depresión.

—Creo que debo ir a casa. —Acotó dando pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Pero qué me dices ahora que sabes que todo lo que te digo es verdad? Que enserio me pareces preciosa y que quisiera que saliéramos a tomar algo.

Hinata lo miró tranquila.

—No tengo nada qué decirle, Kakashi. —respondió afligida, mirándolo con pena y culpa.

—¿No me correspondes?

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Lo siento. Debo ir a casa. Con su permiso. —Dio una reverencia formal en parte disculpa, en parte despedida, y se fue rápido, dejándolo solo.

Después de eso Kakashi denegó cualquier misión donde lo emparejaran con ella excusándose que se sentía enfermo o porque pedía vacaciones. Era totalmente notable para Hinata que la estaba evitando, pero ella no podía hacer nada. Se sentía mal cada vez que el Hokage al final le avisaba que cambiaria de compañero porque de último momento no se podía asignar al Hatake.

Kakashi aceptó salir con varias chicas, entre ellas Karin con quien formalizó una relación. Un par de veces Hinata los vio juntos y Kakashi le hacía cariños a Karin con el fin de que la Hyuga los viera, y los veía por supuesto, pero la reacción de Hinata era la misma. Seria, imperturbable, los observaba a lo lejos como analizándolos, pero no les sonreía, solo les dedicaba la misma atención que se le daba a un transeúnte desconocido. Aquello hacía que Kakashi se fastidiara y nuevamente la llamara entre sueños, donde era el único lugar donde la podía tener.

Dos meses después lo de Karin se destruyó por su culpa. Varias veces mientras dormían juntos él decía el nombre de Hinata. Karin lo soportó por un tiempo pero después se volvió inaguantable que mientras estuviera con ella llamara a otra joven. Terminaron muy mal. Kakashi intentó que lo perdonara, pero no lo logró. Ahora estaba solo otra vez.

No podía parar de pensarla todo el tiempo. Hinata era un dulce, pero era un dulce letal. Lo arruinaba todo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **L** as semillas de calabaza se estaban dando muy bien en esa temporada. Las formas redondeadas estaban creciendo tan bonitas que Hinata iba todos los días para echarles un vistazo.

—Kakashi vino a buscarme hace unos días. —comentó Ibiki de la nada mientras estaba sentado en una silla mirando el amanecer con parsimonia. Tenía una taza de café entre las manos y dejaba que Hinata husmeara como siempre en su huerto personal.

—Ah. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

—¿No piensas darle una oportunidad? Es un buen chico.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado. ¿Ibiki siendo cupido? Hilarante, realmente hilarante.

—No es alguien confiable. —contestó con simpleza, siguiendo con su trabajo.

—¿Crees que es como Genma?

—Exactamente.

—Bueno, no digo que no lo fuera en su momento, pero el tipo se ve que quiere sentar cabeza.

—¿Sí? Pues yo no.

—Lo siento. No estaba tomando en cuenta tus sentimientos. Tienes razón. No volveré a comentarte sobre esto.

—Te lo dije, Ibiki. —Giró su rostro con una sonrisa de medio lado, media altiva —. Yo no voy a casarme con nadie.

—¿No piensas tener hijos?

—No.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que tengo edad me hubiera gustado tener una esposa, alguien que me esperara al terminar las misiones o el trabajo diario.

—A mí también me hubiera gustado pero no todos nacimos para formar familias.

—¿Qué dices? Tienes menos de treinta años, estás en edad de formar una familia. Tu padre estaría realmente orgulloso si lo hicieras.

—Y tú tienes menos de cuarenta, así que todavía estás en edad. ¿Qué me dices de Yugao? Se ve que le gustas.

—Es linda —Se encogió de hombros —, pero le sigue guardando el respeto a Hayate Gekko. ¿Y tú qué me dices de Kakashi?

—No digo nada. —respondió en tono terminante, regresando su atención al huerto.

—Como quieras. —Ibiki sonrió de medio lado. Aun era una chiquilla dulce.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **P** odía tener un día a una y a otra, pero Hinata nunca se iba. Era como un fantasma que siempre estaba pegado en mi espalda, donde me salían alas de libertad y ella siempre las recortaba. No pensé que fuera a ser tan difícil olvidarla. Pensé que podría, pero va casi un año de que ella me rechazó. No volví a buscarla ni ella volvió a hablarme.

¿No voy a tener hijos? ¿No voy a tener una familia? ¿No voy a tener una esposa?

Supongo que no. Y no es porque me aferre a que solo sea Hinata, es porque en cada chica la veo a ella, por siempre. No puede irse. No puedo simplemente olvidarla. Ahora es como algo que vive entre mis venas. No puedo tenerla. Ni siquiera puedo tocarla.

¿Por qué ella es así? No logro entenderlo.

Incluso fui con Ibiki para platicar y siempre me dijo que Hinata era una chica muy difícil a pesar de su apariencia dulce.

" _No se abre con nadie tan fácilmente, le toma años. Después de lo que pasó con Genma creo que no puede confiar"_. Sé que Genma la engañó varias veces, pero no he podido localizarlo para preguntarle cómo sucedieron las cosas, él está de misión y lo agradezco porque no sé qué tan raro me veré haciendo investigaciones sobre el pasado de Hinata. Soy una persona tan ridícula, pero es lo que se me ocurre. Saber del pasado de ella para poder trabajar en el presente.

—Buen día, Kakashi. —Una voz melodiosa me saludó por detrás. Yo la reconocería a kilómetros, pensé en hacerme el sordo y no voltear, pero me pareció muy patético de mi parte.

—Hola, preciosa. —El saludo me salió de golpe sin poder analizarlo y me quedé asustado por su reacción —. Lo siento, no debí, la costumbre supongo.

—¿La costumbre? Pero si tiene más de un año que no hemos cruzado palabra alguna. —Sonreí de medio lado.

—¿Ah sí? No me había dado cuenta. He estado muy ocupado.

—Hay una misión muy pronto, espero que esta vez usted no se sienta mal o tenga vacaciones repentinas.

Me preparé para la misión. Hinata seguía soltera así que tenía que dejar de hacerme la víctima. Si no pude superarla en un año, entonces volvería con todas mis fuerzas para conquistarla de una vez.

—Te acompañará Sakura en la misión.

—¿Pero qué? En el informe decía que era Hinata.

—De último momento pidió vacaciones. Tenía muchos días acumulados sin tomar así que no pude negarme.

Sentí que me caía un balde de agua fría con hielos perpetuos. Ella me había pagado con la misma moneda que yo. Ahora sentía lo feo que era cuando un compañero de misión te cancelaba de última instancia. Te visualizabas trabajando con él y hasta planeabas las cosas, y finalmente todo eso se caía porque te cambiaban el compañero.

—¿Por qué siento cierta decepción en su rostro, Kakashi-sensei? —Me observó Sakura a la luz de la fogata. Era de noche y hacía frío.

—Voy a seguir intentando con Hinata. —dije en esperanza de que mi antigua alumna me ayudara o me diera ánimos.

—Pensé que ya la acosaba lo suficiente.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no la acoso. —Me defendí de inmediato, ofendido.

—No lo sé, le dices muchas cosas lindas, sensei.

—Hace mucho que ya no.

Sakura no dijo nada más, solo se dedicó a comer el arroz frío y la carne que había traído en un recipiente mediano.

—¿Crees que le gusto a Hinata? —Me sentía ridículo preguntando, pero tenía qué hacerlo.

—Nop. —contestó con simpleza, comiendo ahora unos vegetales con palillos. Mis hombros se bajaron en señal de abatimiento —. Pero hace mucho un viejo tonto me dijo que tenía que ver a través de la decepción. —Me guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.

—¿Qué significa?

—No lo sé, usted hizo la frase, ¿recuerda?

Suspiré cansado. Mejor me puse a dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Eres una bruja maldita.

Hinata se sorprendió al escucharlo y volteó sorprendida hacia la persona que se acercaba a ella. El bocado que se había llevado a la boca se le quedó en pausa al ver a Karin sentarse en la mesa de madera justo frente a ella. Era una de esas mesas de picnic que estaba en el bosque. Nadie acampaba ahí, por eso a Hinata de vez en cuando le gustaba pasar el tiempo en ese lugar, comiendo o leyendo. Con rapidez Hinata engulló el pedazo de hamburguesa que traía en la boca y luego tomó un gran sorbo de soda.

—¿Perdón? —dijo confundida.

—Dije que eres una bruja maldita. Tienes al gran Kakashi Hatake tras de ti y no le haces caso. ¿Sigues enamorada del idiota rubio? ¿O estás con alguien? ¿O no te gustan los hombres sexys?

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, señorita Karin? —preguntó formal.

—Deja de hablarme de usted que somos de la edad o algo así. Solo digo que puedes tener a un hombre en extremo sexy para ti sola, que aparte es un ninja de renombre, que tuvo el sharingan, que fue héroe de guerra, que tiene un cuerpo de infarto y podría seguir pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Sabes que terminé con Kakashi por tu culpa? Porque hacíamos cosas de grandes y él SIEMPRE decía tu nombre. ¿Sabes lo fastidioso que era eso?

—¿Qué? ¿Él decía mi…? ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas? —dijo afectada.

—Kakashi es importante para mí. Es de las pocas personas de Konoha que me hablan y no me gusta verlo… "desesperado". Enserio, lo traes totalmente loco. No sé qué le hiciste.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo su hamburguesa.

—¿Kakashi no te gusta?

—Sí… creo… supongo…

—¡¿Sí o no?!

—Sí. —Asintió empezando a sonrojarse un poco, preguntándose por qué estaba platicando con esa extraña.

—¿Y entonces por qué no le haces caso?

—Pues porque él… es mayor y seguro le gustan hacer cosas… cosas que yo no… que yo aun no puedo hacer.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿Cosas de adultos? —Hinata asintió avergonzada viendo hacia abajo.

—Y además él… solo me busca para algo no serio.

—¿Algo no serio? ¿Que te busca para tener sexo? ¡Amiga, bienvenida al mundo! Eso es porque le interesas a un chico.

—Pero es que yo quiero algo formal.

—Y el sexo es formal, eres muy anticuada. No entiendo cómo le agradas a Kakashi si eres desesperante y friki.

—¿Kakashi te envió para esto?

—No. Solo quería hablar contigo, conocer a la diosa de Kakashi. Retomando, él te gusta, tú le gustas, estás asustada por el sexo así que de seguro eres virgen, dejando eso de lado, ¿tendrías una relación con él?

—Em… no sé. Creo que no.

Karin frunció el ceño notablemente. Quería golpear a esa Hyuga.

—Kakashi es un hombre de mucho mundo y creo que todos saben sus gustos en cuanto a libros y lo que hace, y todas las chicas se mueren por él y ha estado con muchas. Yo no le convengo. Además yo no quiero tener novio todavía.

—¿Por qué? Yo tengo tu edad y he tenido infinidad de novios. Es así como encuentras al amor de tu vida y te casas y tienes hijos y…

—Yo no me quiero casar. —respondió con tranquilidad, volviendo a ser la persona seria. Apartó la mirada de la pelirroja y siguió comiendo su deliciosa hamburguesa con pepinillos aciditos.

—De veras que eres imposible, Hyuga. —Negó con la mirada —. ¿Quién lo diría? La princesa Hyuga, la dulce diosa del byakugan, no se quiere casar, no desea a su príncipe azul.

—Es porque eso no existe. No es un príncipe, es una persona. —Continuó comiendo papas fritas y dio otro sorbo a su soda —. ¿Quieres? —Le ofreció de su comida pero Karin se levantó y se metió el dedo en la boca en señal de asco, retirándose del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **K** arin me esperaba extrañamente en la entrada de Konoha. Me despedí de Sakura con amabilidad y me había hecho prometerle que haría el reporte de misión cuanto antes, pero por supuesto que no lo haría, que lo haga ella.

—Pensé que habías dicho "No quiero ver tu cara de trasero asqueroso por el resto de mis días". —dije caminando al lado de Karin con pasos lentos. Estaba algo cansado. Las misiones ya no me son tan fáciles como antes. La edad, creo. Karin me contó todo de su encuentro con Hinata y al final terminó:

—A ella no le interesas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Nada de nada?

—Para ella eres un pescado muerto en la orilla de la playa, pero es extraño porque… le gustas. Tu personalidad parece agradarle.

Y eso solo hizo que me obsesionara todavía MÁS. Aquella noche ni siquiera pude dormir. Tal parecía que Hinata se imponía a ignorarme cada vez más. ¿Y qué significaba eso de que le gustaba pero a la vez no quería nada conmigo? ¡Chica complicada! ¿Me quiere o no me quiere? ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan indecisas? Hinata era la reina de la confusión. Pero tenía una esperanza. Le gustaba a Hinata. Yo le gustaba. Y me aferraría a eso.

Al día siguiente compré flores e Ino me recomendó unas especiales, lirios blancos. Pues muy confiado en mi mismo me dirigí para buscarla en su mansión pero en una de esas, al doblar la esquina de alguna calle, me la topé de frente y por casi chocamos.

—Hinata, buen día… uh… esto es para ti. —Le di el ramo de flores casi aventándoselo. Ella lo miró como si fuera algo raro.

—Buen día, Kakashi. —respondió un poco extrañada de mi comportamiento violento.

—Voy a ser breve porque no me gusta andar con rodeos. Quiero invitarte a tomar café este día. O jugo, no sé, lo que tú quieras. Karin me dijo…

—Sabía que Karin le diría todo. —Sonrió molesta —. Era algo muy obvio que usted la mandó.

—No, no la mandé yo ni nada. Ella actuó por sí misma pero me dijo que yo… te gusto. Así que teniendo en cuenta eso —sonreí nervioso y sintiéndome como un chico recién salido de los quince años —, quisiera invitarte…

—No, gracias, Kakashi.

—¿Qué? —Debí haber empalidecido.

—No puedo.

—Pero… te gusto. —dije con preocupada obviedad.

—Me gustas —Se encogió de hombros, tranquila —, así que tengo qué explicártelo. Sí me gustas, como me gustan los días soleados o los días de lluvia, como me gustan los gatos, como me gusta levantarme tarde un sábado o domingo, me gustas. Mis formas de querer ya son simples, no como antes. Es… como si estuviera desgastada, ¿sabes? Como cuando das todo y no te regresan nada y al final te quedas limitada porque no tienes algo qué dar. Por eso solo me gustas. Solo eso. No puedo darte más.

—Yo quiero lo que tú puedas darme.

—Pero no puedo darte nada, Kakashi, ese es el punto. A un hombre como tú no. Necesitas a alguien que te ame y yo no puedo darte eso. No puedo darte ni siquiera… pues cosas de adultos.

—Hinata si es eso no lo necesito, no quiero tu cuerpo, te quiero a ti, a tu esencia.

—No es cierto. —negó muchas veces.

—¿Por qué te cuesta creerlo?

—¡Por que no! ¡Porque… ¿cómo se te ocurre que yo pueda gustarte? ¡Yo una simple ninja! Una kunoichi que nunca rebasó el grado chunin. ¿Por qué quedarte con alguien tan insignificante como yo? ¡Con alguien que no funciona! —Sus ojos de repente se pusieron cristalinos y la voz se le quebraba en algunas palabras, enojada, furiosa.

—No me importa tu rango ninja. Y si no funcionas yo funcionaré por los dos.

—Kakashi no, es que no es ese el punto. No quiero decepcionarte. Estoy segura de que voy a fallarte. No soy Karin o cualquiera de las chicas con las que hayas estado.

—Lo sé, por eso me gustas.

—Lo de la chica especial ya me la sé. Genma me rompió el corazón como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho, pero ¿sabes qué? Aprendí muchas cosas gracias a él. ¿Sabes por qué me dejó?

—¿Te dejó? Pensé que tú lo habías dejado porque… bueno, porque él…

—¿Por qué él me engañaba? No, claro que no. Todas las veces que me engañó lo perdoné. Pero al final él me dejó porque no pude hacer algo que él quería. —Se cruzó de brazos como formando una barrera y miró hacia otro lado aun hablando —. Nunca pude tener algo íntimo con él. Simplemente no pude y no puedo. Y sé que eso es importante en una relación…

—¿Quién carajos te dijo que eso es importante en la relación? —Kakashi acotó enseguida, asustado del razonamiento de Hinata.

—¿Qué? —Hinata se sorprendió tanto que se hizo para atrás —. ¿No es importante para ustedes los hombres?

—Bueno, tengo que ser honesto, es algo que personalmente me gusta hacer pero oye jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras.

—Pero tú lo vas a querer en un futuro y yo no puedo cumplirlo. ¿Entiendes? No funcionaríamos. Te desesperarías tarde o temprano y me dejarás.

—Hinata enserio me estás provocando una jaqueca increíble. —Entrecerró los ojos, masajeándose las sienes —. Solo una oportunidad. Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir. —Insistente la tomó de ambas manos y sin previo aviso las besó a través de la máscara. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con impaciencia, realmente no quería darle la oportunidad —. Solo un mes y si no funciona no te vuelvo a molestar, pero danos una oportunidad, ¿puedes?

Hinata se soltó de su agarre.

—No puedo, lo siento. —Le dio una reverencia y después dio media vuelta. Ni siquiera quiso alejarse lentamente o rápido, solo hizo un shunshin no jutsu y desapareció en una nube de vapor instantáneo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **H** oy es un nuevo día donde tengo que luchar por el sí de Hinata. ¿Qué? ¿Creían que me iba a deprimir por mi segundo rechazo? Ya aprendí la lección. Soy más feliz intentándolo. Además, el que se rinde pierde. Y yo no voy a rendirme tan fácil como antes. Esta chica es difícil de atrapar pero por suerte yo soy un buen cazador. En realidad no sé qué quise decir con esa frase, pero más o menos que no voy a rendirme. No soy un enfermo mental, ¿verdad?

No.

Tengo una misión y mi compañera es Hinata Hyuga. Me levanté muy temprano para estar listo y no hacerla esperar. Me conocía lo suficientemente bien así que puse la alarma temprano y además invoqué a mis perros para que me mordieran si no me levantaba. Llegué a la torre Hokage donde esperé a mi compañera de misión. Tenía miedo de que ella no se presentara como la última vez pero de último minuto su figura esbelta apareció en la sala de espera. Se me alegraron los ojos tan solo verla.

—Hola, Hinata, buen día. —Me guardé los adjetivos lindos para no molestarla. Ella pareció un poco sorprendida de verme ahí.

—Buen día, Kakashi.

—Pareces algo impresionada de verme.

—Se pasó más de un año faltando a misiones conmigo, por sus diligencias claro, así que por eso me resulta extraño volver a tener una misión juntos donde los dos estemos presentes. —exclamó bastante amable y un poco sonriente. Portaba un uniforme diferente, un pantalón negro entallado con botas militares rudas, una blusa de red que le cubría el cuello hasta las muñecas y encima una blusa azul marino de tres cuartos y el chaleco táctico. ¡Ay, Diosito, sus piernas! ¡Estaban pero que si HER-MO-SAS! Cálmate, Kakashi, cálmate. Pero es que oh santo Rikudo, ¡las tenía tan curveadas y…

—shi…, Kakashi, que ya nos vamos. —De repente Hinata apareció frente a mí sacándome de mi ensimismamiento y desperté del trance con sorpresa.

—Ah, sí, sí, vámonos. —Me hice el despistado y me colgué la mochila al hombro, empezando a caminar por delante de ella —. ¿Por qué me hablas de usted otra vez? Pensé que ya éramos camaradas.

—Recordé el respeto que debo tenerle a mis mayores.

Corrimos a gran velocidad entre las ramas de los árboles para llegar al punto lo más rápido posible. En todo momento Hinata ágilmente me siguió el paso.

—Huele a sangre. —dije, deteniendo poco a poco mi velocidad. Hinata me imitó y enseguida activó su byakugan.

A unos kilómetros más encontraríamos el puente Kanabi donde anteriormente se descubrieron cadáveres de viajeros y animales. No parecía tratarse de robos porque no les quitaban el dinero ni sus pertenencias, y los cuerpos eran encontrados abiertos pero sin faltarles ningún órgano. Nuestro ignoto mataba por matar, pero ¿por qué?

Levanté la mano en señal de alto total y quedamos suspendidos sobre una gruesa rama de un árbol. Hinata observó a su alrededor y luego asintió, diciendo que no había nada cerca.

—Hay que continuar caminando, bajemos. —Ordené.

Continuamos con cuidado, aquella parte del bosque se sentía siniestra a pesar de que era de día. Debían ser algo así como las doce y algo del mediodía. Invoqué a mis canes para que nos ayudaran a seguir el olor a sangre y todos ellos juntos se dirigieron en una sola dirección a pasos cuidadosos. Íbamos caminando cautelosos mientras de vez en cuando platicábamos.

—Escuché por ahí que algunos candidatos a jonin van a rendir examen el próximo mes.

—Sí, Kakashi-sensei. Estaré ahí.

—¿Y estás entrenando bien?

—Demasiado. Con mi equipo y además con mi papá. —Entonces observé con más detenimiento a la señorita. Tenía varios hematomas por todo el cuerpo, aunque sutiles. Tal vez los estaba maquillando para que no se vieran tanto.

—De ser así entonces no deberías tener misiones.

—No, está bien, sirve de entrenamiento también. Papá dice que tengo que aprender muchas cosas de mis maestros. Por cierto, qué lindos perros tiene. Se ven muy cuidados.

—Nos cuidamos nosotros solos, no creas que es un buen dueño. —Anunció Pakkun a un lado de Hinata.

—No le hagas caso, solo está bromeando. —Me reí nerviosamente. Ay, Pakkun tan gracioso. Hinata solo sonrió.

—Origen de la sangre a las doce en punto. —Pakkun alertó y los demás canes se pusieron en posición defensiva.

Había un cadáver putrefacto a unos metros. Un hombre de unos 40 años, robusto y un tanto bajito, caucásico. Hinata lo anotó en una pequeña libreta que cargaba y tomó infinidad de datos que preferí admirar alrededor en compañía de tres perros, los demás se quedaron cuidando de Hinata. Estaba intentando encontrar alguna pista del atacante cuando escuché un grito de susto y voltee enseguida. Hinata colgaba de cabeza con los brazos balanceándose. Mis perros ninja comenzaron a ladrar.

—¡Hinata! —grité sin cuidado y corrí en su auxilio. Shiba, Akino y Urushi comenzaron a rebuscar a su alrededor mientras que Guruko y Uhei chillaban por Hinata. En tanto Bisuke y Buru se mantenían tranquilos volteando a todos lados, como vigías. Observé que se trataba de una trampa que mantenía un pie de Hinata apresado a una herramienta de metal con picos filosos que se habían enterrado en su pantorrilla.

—Guruko iba caer en la trampa y Hinata lo salvó. —Explicó Pakkun en voz alta —. Chico distraído. —regañó al cachorro y éste lloró abrumado.

—Tranquilos, estoy bien, solo bájenme. —dijo Hinata.

—Gracias, si no me lo dices no lo hubiera hecho. —Alegué con sarcasmo mientras ya la sujetaba por el tronco torácico mientras Uhei saltaba con un kunai en el hocico para cortar los hilos metálicos que sujetaban la trampa. Los pies de Hinata cayeron al suelo y ella emitió un gemido de dolor —. Lo siento. Tranquila, te voy a quitar eso.

Uhei se acomodó tras la cabeza de Hinata para servirle como almohada y Guruko no se despegó de su lado. El pie se veía muy mal.

—Solo hazlo, estaré bien. —Asintió con la mirada férrea y volteó hacia otro lado. Abrí la boca filosa de la trampilla y Hinata aguantó un grito, luego entre los canes sacaron el pie de Hinata y arrojé la herramienta lejos de nosotros.

Yo no sabía cómo pulir mi chakra para hacerlo curativo así que solo pude hacer uso de mis habilidades de primeros auxilios. Paré la hemorragia y vendé lo más cuidadoso que pude. Mientras hacía todo eso Hinata activó su línea sucesoria para vigilar y los demás ninken hicieron guardia a unos kilómetros para estar seguros.

—¿Crees que lo puso el asesino? La trampa, me refiero. —preguntó ella como haciendo plática para olvidar su dolor mientras la vendaba. Me hablaba de "tú" sin percatarse y la dejé, sabía que si le decía que me gustaba que me tuteara no lo haría otra vez, así que seguí la conversación como que no me daba cuenta.

—Está cerca del cuerpo, lo más probable es que haya sido él. Por cierto, discúlpame, Guruko debió poner más atención. —Le dirigí una mirada severa al cachorro y éste corrió asustado.

—No lo regañes —Lo defendió mirándome con el byakugan activado, enojada por haber hecho huir al pequeño perrito —. No es culpa de él, estaba demasiado concentrado con su olfato para encontrar pistas.

—Debió oler el metal y alertar.

—Déjalo —Zafó su pie de mi vendaje con brusquedad y se levantó a la mitad, doblando la pierna —, ya puedo hacerlo sola, gracias. —dijo cortante y reanudó la actividad por sí misma, hermética.

Se había enojado y yo me quedé callado como un iceberg viejo, sin saber qué decir o cómo moverme. Era una nueva reacción de Hinata que no conocía. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que intentamos encontrar un rastro sin resultado alguno. Desplegué a los ninkens a kilómetros a la redonda y Hinata usó su Byakugan por varias horas hasta que definitivamente la noche nos alcanzó y nos reunimos todos cansados alrededor de una fogata. Habíamos cenado conservas de fruta y pescado, y mandé a casi todos los perros de vuelta, conservando solo a Pakkun y Uhei; quien parecía haberse encariñado de más con Hinata. Ella se cruzó de piernas y comenzó a curarse el pie con más chakra verde y observé que cerró los ojos con alivio cuando empezaba la curación.

—¿Te duele mucho el pie? ¿Estás bien? —inquirí, preocupado.

—Estoy bien.

—Caminamos mucho este día, te hará bien descansar. Si quieres puedes volver a la aldea, puedo enviarte con varios de mis perros.

—No es necesario, estoy bien. Solo necesito dormir un poco, ¿puedes quedarte con la primer guardia?

—Claro que sí, tú descansa.

Se durmió enseguida y la noté febril. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sus labios estaban más pálidos de lo común. Me acerqué a ella, de cuclillas a su lado y la toqué, tenía mucha fiebre.

—Hinata, no estás nada bien. —dije alarmado, ella entreabrió los ojos con mucha dificultad.

—C-Creo que la trampa… estaba envenenada…

Tenía qué hacer algo, Hinata empezaba a temblar. Debía pensar rápido en mis conocimientos sobre veneno. Chiyo, Sakura, Kankuro… vamos Kakashi recuerda cosas. Había pasado casi un día, el veneno ya debía estar en su sistema.

—Hinata, Hinata —Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para despertarla y ella abrió los ojos muy cansada — Hinata, amor, no sé nada de venenos, cielo santo no sé qué hacer… —Yo estaba frenético, realmente. Luego recordé que como ninjas siempre cargábamos una serie de antídotos en nuestras mochilas así que la descolgué de mi espalda para abrirla y sacar el pequeño dispensario. Contenía una serie de frasquillos de diferentes colores, pero no sabía cuál usar, no lo recordaba. Síntomas, tenía que ver sus síntomas. Fiebre, temblores… ¿temblores? — . ¡Hinata! —Comenzaba a convulsionar de a poco y sus pupilas lila desgastado se fueron hacia atrás. Rápido la voltee de lado y sostuve su cabeza entre mis piernas, eso se debe hacer cuando alguien convulsiona, lo recuerdo. Decidí que le daría tres de los antídotos pero tenía qué inyectarlos ante la gravedad. Con manos firmes y rápido busqué las jeringas y una vez listas comencé a ponerlas, una inyección en el cuello, otra en la muñeca y la última directo al corazón. Esperé.

Las convulsiones cesaron y su respiración se volvió normal.

—Vamos, Hinata. —La animé mientras la acomodaba con la espalda contra el suelo y puse su cabeza sobre mi pierna mientras le quitaba el cabello de la cara. Fueron minutos de sumo nerviosismo hasta que empecé a notar que su fiebre bajaba.

—¿Ella estará bien? —preguntó Pakkun, hablando por fin después de casi media hora.

—Creo que sí.

Descansamos todo el día hasta que se hizo la noche otra vez. Para entonces ya la había cargado en brazos parte del trayecto, transitando por entre el bosque con los ninken vigilando nuestros alrededores.

Ella empezó a despertar lentamente hasta que notó que yo la estaba cargando.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Sigo viva? —Se talló los ojos.

—Por suerte sí. —dije mientras caminaba.

—Ya puedes bajarme.

—Claro que no, estás muy débil todavía. El veneno debió afectar tus músculos.

—Pero puedo caminar.

—No está a discusión. —Afirmé con voz de capitán y seguí mirando al frente. Ella no volvió a decir nada. Si tenía qué hablarle así para que se dejara ayudar entonces lo haría.

—Lo siento por no tener cuidado. —Añadió unos metros después.

—Sí, bueno quisiste salvar a mi perro, así que te lo agradezco. El veneno en un perro pequeño pudo haber sido mortal.

—Soy buena catalizadora. —sonrió débilmente, aun enferma. Le sonreí también —. También lamento que la misión se haya tenido qué abortar por mi culpa.

—Recabaste muy buenos datos, seguro que Shiho y Shikamaru podrán hacer algo con ellos. Además es viernes en la noche, está bien.

—Sí, es de noche. No lo recordaba, hoy es la luna azul, ¿verdad?

—Mírala tú misma.

Pasamos por un claro del bosque y entonces Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su cara estaba maravillada al ver una luna tan grande que parecía un planeta cercano.

— ¡Wow! —exclamó tan entusiasmada como una niña pequeña y con un brazo se afianzó a mi cuello para levantarse un poco más y ver el astro nocturno —. Nunca había visto un fenómeno lunar.

Me detuve un poco para que pudiera observar mejor. No pude evitar sonreír de medio lado al ver su capacidad de asombro, me parecía tan tierna. Y entonces pasó algo que no me imaginé nunca, ni en mis sueños más locos. Hinata volteó a verme. Ella… me miró… como si acabara de descubrirme. Entreabrió los labios, dudosa, y parpadeó un par de veces lentamente. Puso una mano sobre mi mejilla, sus dedos delicados resbalaron un poco bajando una parte pequeña de mi máscara.

—Si… vas a besarme… este sería un buen momento… —susurré nervioso y observándola fijamente.

—¿Me… das permiso?

—Sí.

—¿Y quito tu máscara…?

—Destrózala ya. —dije idiotizado. Ella solo sonrió de medio lado y bajó la máscara. Apoyó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para ayudarse y yo la levanté más de la espalda. Y entonces, por voluntad 100% propia, sin ayuda mía porque mis manos estaban ocupadas cargándola, Hinata Hyuga me besó en mitad de la noche. Torpe, suave, así era su beso.

Se separó de mí observándome y luego sus ojos se agrandaron como dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, abrió la boca pero tartamudeó cosas sin sentido y después comenzó a sonrojarse, a ponerse totalmente roja como un tomate.

—Hinata, todo está bien, no pasa nada, fue un muy normal beso…

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! ¡No sé que me pasó!

—Hinata, tranquila no fue… ¡Hinata, no te desmayes! —Su cuerpo había caído lánguido sobre mis brazos —. No, Hinata, no me hagas esto. ¡Ya te habías recuperado! ¿Será que soy venenoso? ¡Hinata, no! ¡Resiste! ¡Despierta, esto aun no termina!

—No sé quién me parece más ridículo, si ella desyemándose solo por intercambiar babas o tú gritando como loco en mitad del bosque como para que venga el asesino.

—¡Pakkun, CÁLLATE!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **La** semana se fue volando. Regresé a Konoha para dejar a Hinata y luego de eso me dio una fiebre marca demonio porque no podía ni levantarme, así que me quedé bajo el estricto cuidado de Tsunade e Ino, que no me dejaron en paz durante varios días. Y Hinata ni sus luces. Me evitaba, lo sé. Dijeron que al final ella regresó para acabar con la misión del asesino. Que ella sola había ido y capturado al criminal y lo había transportado hasta Konoha rumbo a la cárcel de la aldea donde le esperó una muy lenta y dulce tortura por parte de Ibiki y su equipo de locos sádicos.

Casi una semana después me dieron de alta con una serie de medicamentos, tanto para prevenir la fiebre y enfermedades, como vitaminas y demás. Me hacían sentir viejo así que saliendo las deseché en el primer bote de basura que vi. Si todavía soy un jovenzuelo. Justo al doblar la esquina casi chocaba contra una persona quien para mi suerte -y para su desgracia en su caso- era Hinata. Me observó unos segundos sin decir nada. Yo solo sonreí detrás de mi máscara.

—Hola. —Saludé.

—Hola. —Ella estaba enfundada en un uniforme estándar de ninja, con su chaleco verde.

—¿Te acompaño?

—Acabas de salir del hospital, ¿no? Deberías descansar en tu casa. —exclamó sonrojándose un poco, aunque se molestó en que su voz sonara clara.

—Quiero más, muchos más besos tuyos. —Le solté de golpe, sin poder evitarlo. Hinata pareció molestarse porque frunció el ceño y sus ojos se volvieron fríos, como los de un Hyuga natural.

—Por favor no lo malentiendas. —Siguió caminando bruscamente, pasando de mí.

—Claro, debí suponer que no me lo dejarías tan fácil. —Resoplé fastidiado pero en cierto sentido sabía que esto iba a pasar. La seguí de cerca —. ¿Puedo saber a donde vas?

—No.

—¿Te vas a poner así de grosera?

—Tsk —Hizo un sonido como de enojo pero no pudo evitar responderme, después de todo era educada —, voy a rendir mi examen de nivel jonin.

—¿Quién es tu examinador?

—Genma y Gai-sensei.

—¿Genma? ¿El tipo que te engañó? —Hinata se detuvo enseguida y volteó a verme con fastidio —. Lo siento, lo dije sin pensar. —Volvió a su paso rápido. Vaya que yo era un idiota cuando ella estaba cerca. Hinata paró en seco otra vez y me miró fijamente.

—Sé sincero. ¿Cómo me ves?

—Preciosa. —declaré con obviedad. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, para presentar el examen, ¿Cómo me ves? ¿Crees que pase?

—No me preguntes, yo te veo bien. Si pasas eso depende de ti solamente. Yo no puedo determinar si vas a aprobar. Puedes tener las mejores habilidades y fallar como también puedes ser una tonta y aprobar. Como Kiba y Naruto en los exámenes chunin, ¿lo recuerdas? —Hinata asintió levemente —. Solo sé una chica lista.

—Una chica lista, entiendo. —Volvió a asentir y siguió caminando. Yo no la seguí y después de unos metros se volvió hacia mí. Se mordió el labio inferior, observándome —. ¿Podrías acompañarme?

Me crucé de brazos y ladeé la cabeza.

—Claro, princesa.

No hizo algún reparo en mis coqueteos con ella, seguimos caminando mientras Hinata repetía en voz alta todos los consejos que le dio su padre, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Kurenai. Hacer esa cosa tan simple como caminar a su lado… de repente era algo que quería hacer todos los días. Ella era simple y yo también. Me encanta nuestra simplicidad.

Si no quiere ser mi esposa no me importaría, con que me dejase estar a su lado, seguir viéndola, con eso yo me conformaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A** brió los ojos lentamente y luego frunció el ceño, debía ser por todo ese molesto blanco que irradiaba en la habitación. Era un cuarto de hospital y ahí estaba Hiashi, Hanabi y muy raramente pero cierto, también estaba yo. El como me metí ahí fue solo coincidencia y me aceptaron, seguramente más preocupados de Hinata que por mí.

—Lo… siento… yo debí pelear más… —Balbuceó débil. Tenía vendajes en casi la mayoría de su cuerpo. Cientos de rasgaduras, suturas, hematomas, incluso tenía la mejilla izquierda completamente hinchada a punto de reventar.

—¿De qué hablas, tonta? ¡Ganaste! —sonrió Hanabi.

—¿Qué? —contestó desorientada, sin poder creérselo.

—Felicidades por tu grado Jonin, Hinata. —sonrió Hiashi acariciando su cabeza.

Hinata intentó sonreír pero el simple esfuerzo le dolió tanto que emitió un quejido.

—Tienes visita, hermana. —Hanabi se cruzó de brazos mirándome con diversión —. Ahora que despertaste voy a ir a un restaurant cercano por algo de comida decente. La cafetería del hospital da vergüenza. ¿Me acompañas, padre?

—Ve tú. Yo iré por el doctor para avisarle que despertó. ¿La puedes cuidar un momento, Kakashi?

—Seguro. Ni te preocupes.

Ambos Hyuga se fueron a sus pequeñas diligencias, dejándome solo con la herida kunoichi.

—Te dejaron como un saco de boxeo esos malditos lobos. —Me quejé, sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

—Es nivel jonin, no esperaba que fueran condescendientes. Tú deberías saberlo.

—Sí, sé lo difícil que algunos exámenes pueden ser. Además supuse que Gai se excedería, ya vez que le encanta la violencia.

—La pelea. —Me corrigió con dulzura.

—Sí, bueno, eso. Uhm, tal vez debas saber que Genma estuvo aquí. Te trajo flores pero Hanabi las tiró. Dijo que estaban malditas.

—Él se portó bien en el examen. Quería que se detuvieran, quería dejarme fuera, protegerme. Gai-sensei no lo dejó y por eso se lo agradezco. El maestro de Neji-niisan de verdad creyó en mí. —dijo, pensativa —. No puedo creer que soy nivel jonin, de verdad no puedo. No me lo creo.

—Pues créelo. Ahora podrás ir a misiones conmigo como mi igual. —Le guiñé un ojo. Hinata sonrió levemente.

—Tú… en la arena… tu me cargaste, ¿verdad?

—Estaba ahí, sí. Vi tu pelea.

—Como en el examen chunin, cuando intercediste. No recordaba eso. —musitó, extrañada.

—Sí, también. Solo que esta vez no pude interceder. Cuando venciste habías perdido mucha sangre y te desmayaste. Llegué a ti más rápido que los médicos y te cargué para llevarte rápido a la enfermería. Estuviste en estado crítico las primeras horas, luego cuando te estabilizaste te trajeron aquí y fue hasta que tu familia pudo verte.

—Gracias, Kakashi.

Asentí sin saber qué decir.

Estuve en la recuperación de Hinata. No fue nada fácil. Su rodilla derecha falló y hubo necesidad de terapias bastante duras para que recuperara su movilidad completamente, pero lo logró. Me quedé con ella en sus días de más dolor, ayudándola. Había veces en que el dolor la ponía de un mal humor fascinante pero extrañamente yo era el único que podía aguantarla en esos momentos. Pero… cuando recuperó la movilidad ella festejó abrazando a Kiba, Shino y a Naruto. Sí, sabía que eran sus amigos y sus camaradas pero algo en mí se removió al verla feliz con ellos. Eran de su edad, eran personas que siempre estuvieron con ella. Eran personas que ella entendía, y viceversa.

Ese día no fui a la mansión Hyuga. Ni al día siguiente. Ni a la semana siguiente.

Estaba apático, supongo. Ese estado de ánimo que de repente aquejaba a los adultos.

Fue un sábado. Me quedé acostado hasta las doce del mediodía. Me dolía la espalda de estar tanto rato en la misma posición, boca arriba. Mi departamento era un asco. Hacía mucho que no traía a los perros para jugar. A veces me pregunto por qué razón es que llevo una vida tan vacía. Cuando las misiones se van, los camaradas, y solo queda Kakashi, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que de verdad no hay nada esperándome, no hay nadie. Ni siquiera yo. Tal vez no tengo una novia porque no la merezco. Tampoco podré ser feliz. Puede que sea un castigo por las tantas vidas que tomé. Puede incluso que…

Alguien llama a la puerta. Debe ser un vendedor o la casera…

—Kakashi sé que estás ahí. —La voz lejana suena suave y dulce.

—¡Hinata! —Me levanté como si la cama quemara y corrí para abrir la puerta. Me resultaba totalmente extraño ver a la linda figurilla ahí parada esperándome —. Hola, Hinata, ¿sucedió algo? ¿una misión de emergencia? —inquirí preocupado.

—No has ido en toda la semana. —respondió con obviedad.

—Uh, es eso. Pasa. —Abrí la puerta. Ella entró y se sentó en un sillón libre.

—¿Hice algo que te enfadó?

—¿Qué? No —sonreí, pero luego decidí que era hora de hablarlo. De poner las cartas sobre la mesa y ver si la respuesta era un sí o un no definitivo. Era tiempo de saber si mis intentos tendrían algún fruto en un futuro. Supongo que el año gratis de la revista ya había caducado y era hora de saber si ibas por la suscripción definitiva o no —. Tenemos qué hablar.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Bien. Tú sabes que me gustas. Y a lo largo de este tiempo hemos convivido más que en otros años, y me he dado cuenta de lo especial que eres. Y no trato de venderte la misma idea que tu ex de "tú eres diferente a todas", porque creo que cada mujer tiene sus cualidades. Lo que intento decir Hinata, es que yo de verdad… bueno… lo diré tal cual… estoy enamorado de ti. Y no sé cómo pasó, créeme que traté de evitarlo, ¡lo intenté! —Hice énfasis en ello, manoteando como dramático —, pero cuando menos lo esperaba pasó. Un día me levanté y ese sentimiento ya estaba ahí. No te lo puedo explicar. Es muy raro. Solo sé que de repente reconocía tu voz a kilómetros y te buscaba todo el tiempo, a veces me levantaba temprano solo para darte los buenos días cuando ibas al mercado, ¿puedes creer lo ridículo que era? Me levantaba temprano solo para decirte "Buenos días" —Reí y ella también —. Me gusta mucho tu voz. Si te soy sincero eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Eres muy bonita por dentro y por fuera, y lo sabes, y de hecho creo que todos lo saben, pero definitivamente no es lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti. Fue tu voz. Sé que es tonto… pero así pasó. Y quiero saber, realmente quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad. Quiero saber si no he logrado gustarte aunque sea un poquito. Ni importa si no te gusto. Solo quiero que me digas si en algún momento tendré una oportunidad contigo. Una oportunidad seria. No quiero ilusionarme más. Pensé que podía estar a tu lado aunque no me correspondieras pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es muy difícil. Y me mata. Me está matando. Pienso todo el tiempo en ti. A veces ni siquiera duermo. Mira como tengo este departamento hecho un desastre. Me he descuidado yo mismo pensando y pensando en los miles de escenarios en que me dirás que sí, pensando en las mil maneras en que puedo ganarme tu confianza. Pero no puedo más. Solo dímelo ahora antes de que me revuelva con todo lo que estoy diciendo. Sí o no.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado. Se levantó y caminó frente a mí, que estaba sentado. Se colocó en medio y abrió sus brazos hacia mí. Yo estaba anonadado. ¿Quería abrazarme? Un poco reticente me acerqué a ella y entonces me abrazó contra su pecho fuertemente. Mi boca estaba entreabierta. Caí en la triste cuenta de que hace muchos años que nadie me había abrazado. Qué raro, de repente sentía nostalgia y sentía agua sobre mis mejillas, y mis ojos se nublaban. Estaba llorando.

—Hinata… no quiero quedarme solo. —dije asustado.

—No voy a dejarte solo. —Me abrazó más fuerte, abrazando mi cabeza contra sí. Yo alcé la cabeza para verla.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Entonces me di cuenta que ella también estaba llorando.

—Significa que he tenido miedo todo este tiempo, pero ya no más. Significa que si no vas a mi casa entonces yo vengo a la tuya. Significa que quiero ir al mercado contigo los domingos. —Su voz se quebró y su labio inferior temblaba —. Significa que lo siento y que… que yo nunca te voy a dejar solo, Kakashi. —Sonrió lo mejor que pudo y entonces volví a su abrazo, cerrando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Realmente estaba pasando esto. Estuvimos un rato así y luego me alejé, rápidamente me levanté, me quité la máscara de un jalón y comencé a besarla y besarla y besarla y…

Bueno, lo demás ya no se los cuento… creo que estaré ocupado.

Jeje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **S** er el esposo de Hinata créanme no es tarea fácil. Supongo que yo tampoco se lo facilito. Hay veces que en verdad queremos matarnos mutuamente, por la diferencia de edad, porque ella tiene amigos jóvenes y yo soy celoso, porque yo quiero ir a una fiesta escandalosa y ella no, porque uso su shampoo especial para el cabello, porque está en sus días y se convierte en Kagura, e infinidad de cosas. Creo que la regla que nos salva es el frasco especial. Tenemos que poner cosas que nos agradan del otro, como "tal día Kakashi me ayudó a cocinar y quedó bien" o "Hinata aceptó vestirse de maid y se veía linda" y esas cosas cursis pero que al final del día eran muy efectivas. Leíamos los papelitos cuando teníamos alguna pelea. Cuando convertíamos la casa en una batalla campal, nos dejábamos cartas bajo la almohada (en mi caso bajo el cojín de la sala porque me mandaba a dormir allá) y escribíamos cosas buenas o algo que queríamos contarnos y que no nos atrevíamos. En realidad yo le escribía cartas aunque no estuviéramos peleados. Me gustaba hacerlo.

Cuando Hinata se enojaba yo le tenía miedo. Enserio, TERROR. Le exasperaba que no tapara la pasta dental, que cuando a veces llegaba medio borrachillo no le atinara a la taza del baño (que después me hacía lavar con un cepillo diminuto), que no recogiera mis herramientas cuando arreglaba algo de la casa y odiaba, en verdad, odiaba los libros de Icha Icha Paradise que ya había convertido en prohibidos y los tenía que leer a escondidas en el baño.

Y ella… válgame que no era perfecta. Era en extremo detallista, le gustaba tener la casa ultra limpia, que me duchara dos veces al día (en la mañana y en la noche), y para la comida… ni les cuento. Cosas light, verduras, ensaladas, té de todos los tipos, frutas, humus (¿qué carajos era eso? Solo se que lo odiaba). Pero verla caminar lentamente bien temprano los domingos para ir al mercado, con sus largas piernas y su vestido celeste al vuelo, sus pasos bailarines, su cabello suave y sus ojos inocentes, su melodiosa voz que tanto me gustaba, toda ella parecía un cuadro hecho por el mejor artista. La amaba tanto. Lo mejor de todo era que estábamos casados y que por eso podía verla todos los días, solo por eso podía abrazarla y besarla cuantas veces yo quisiera (y que ella también lo permitiera, claro).

Era un sentimiento de lo más genial cuando alguien me preguntaba quién era la joven que me acompañaba y yo respondía un tanto presumido "Mi esposa". E igual ella cuando le preguntaban por mí. Hanabi decía que parecíamos una pareja sacada de un manga shoujo, y la verdad es que no se lo discutía.

Por cierto, Kiba y Naruto no pueden verme ni en pintura. Nunca me volvieron a hablar bien desde que supieron de mi noviazgo con la princesa Hyuga. Solo me tratan con respeto pero se vuelven herméticos. Aquél comportamiento me sorprende más en Naruto. He intentado remediarlo a mi manera (besando a Hinata frente a ellos o abrazándola de la nada), pero no consigo que me traten como antes. No sé qué les sucede.

—¿Y el cilantro? —Hinata rebuscó entre las dos bolsas grandes de mandado y se veía como que perdería la paciencia —. ¿Sí lo tomaste, verdad Kakashi?

—Ahí está, bebé. —Señalé la hierba verde.

—Esto… esto es perejil.

Me puse pinto. Hasta me faltó el aire.

—Seguro que el empacador se lo quedó. —Intenté salvarme.

—Ajá, claro. —Me vio severamente con los brazos cruzados y luego sonrió, sacando de una bolsa otra hierba verde. Era el puñetero cilantro.

—Como te encanta asustarme, te pasas. —Me quejé levantándome de la mesa, ofendido.

—¡Vamos, Kakashi era solo una broma! —Se rio.

Me voy rumbo a la azotea fingiéndome agraviado y maltratado, pero me voy aguantando la risa. Qué canija, de veras. Por estas cosas la amo. Hinata es algo que no puedes definir. Cada día descubres algo nuevo en ella.

Y ahora por ser mala conmigo que guarde el mandado ella sola. Yo me voy a dormir un ratito aquí en la hamaca.

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Y si dejas un comentario te amaré con todo mi corazón. CON TODO.**

 **Yo realmente pensé que ya no regresaba, jaja. Incluso para cerrar el fic batallé porque tenía yo creo que el año que no escribía nada de fics. Espero que haya quedado bien y que al menos les guste un poquillo. Creo que me salió muy estilo lulesco por las bromas y eso. Es que ya no quiero escribir angst porque me deprimo, jaja.**

 **Sobre el título del fic, realmente lo saqué de la imagen en que me basé. En ella aparece Kakashi cargando a Hinata y detrás está una luna, que me parece no era exactamente azul pero ah bueno, cosas de escritora. Si se preguntan sobre mis demás fics déjenme decirles que sí los terminaré, no sé cuando, pero lo haré. Solo el de Bleach que contiene oneshots ese sí ya denlo por muerto.**

 **No sé qué más agregar. Si dejan review ya saben que contesto por MP.**

 **¡Cuídense mucho, les mando muchos abrazos asfixiantes!**

 _ **Y nos leemos luego, si Dios nos lo permite (insertar coro de ángeles).**_


End file.
